Metal Gear: The New Menace
by Solid Snake1
Summary: Solid Snake must infiltrate a Russian terrorist base to destroy a new type of Metal Gear that is being developed within. Some familiar characters will make appearances as well as some new enemies along the way.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Metal Gear: The New Menace

By: SolidSnake

Chapter 1: The Beginning

---I do not own MGS, MGS2, or any characters other than the ones I made up.---

The past few days had been hell for Solid Snake. But finally the global threats were taken care of. Solidus Snake, Arsenal Gear, and the many Metal Gear Rays all destroyed by that rookie Jack, or "Raiden", his FOX-HOUND codename. Solid had finally returned home from all of the chaos. No more Metal Gears and no more Raiden. He set down the keys to his 2002 Dodge Viper GTS on his table, unbuttoned his tuxedo, and flung himself into his recliner. "Damn, it's good to be home. Damn good." He lit up a cigarette. Behind him, he heard a noise. A faint noise coming from the other room. "You've got mail. You've got mail." 

"God I hate that thing," Snake said. He got up and walked into the computer room. After turning on the light and sitting down, Snake grabbed his computer's mouse. "Now where is this 'e-mail' thing at.....ah here it is." He clicked it and up popped a video message. The video was scrambled to where you could only make out a female silhouette. The audio was crisp. It said, "Snake, you know who this is." Snake gasped.

"Meryl...?" he whispered to himself.

"There is a new type of Metal Gear being produced in Alaska. This version of Metal Gear is posing a large nuclear threat to the world." The message paused for a moment. 

"Alaska? Again?" Snake muttered to himself.

"And Snake?" The message seemed to be intentionally toying with him. He threw his finished cigarette into the trash can. "I'll be waiting for you." The message stopped. He sighed.

"I knew a weekend without some sort of Metal Gear in it was too good to be true," Snake said. Just as he was getting up for another cig, his phone rang. He then walked over and picked it up. "Hello?" He said.

"Snake? This is Hal Emme- er, Otacon. Is there anything strange going on?" 

"Yeah. There's a new Metal Gear being constructed in Greenland. How did you know there was something happening?"

"Ha, very funny Snake." Otacon chuckled. "You've still got that sense of humor. Now, tonight's bowling night, and-"

"I'm NOT kidding, Otacon." Snake interrupted. "I'm serious. I just got a video g-mail from someone who sounded exactly like Meryl Silverburgh." 

"First of all, it's E-mail, Snake." Otacon said. "And second, why exactly are you going to go to Alaska? Can't someone else destroy Metal Gear for a change?"

"Don't you remember, Otacon?" Snake asked. "We are a team. We are Philantropy. And saving the world is a hell of a lot more important than bowling."

"You're right." Otacon said.

"By the way Otacon," Snake exclaimed with a smirk. 

"Yea Snake?"

"I'm not going to Alaska alone." Snake smiled widely.

"You mean....you're saying I....oh nuts." Otacon laughed

Snake laughed and hung up the phone. Just then he remembered something. Something he had stupidly forgotten. He put his hand up to his ear. "Otacon?" he said. Inside his ear, a surprised Otacon said, "Oh, yeah. The Codec!!" Both Snake and Otacon shared a good laugh. "Otacon, meet me at my house in 2 hours. I'll get our gear ready." 

"OK, Snake!" He took his hand off of his ear. Snake walked into his bedroom. He sat down on his bed quietly and thought for a few moments. Then, he got up, pushed a button, and his walls suddenly flipped around revealing his sneaking suit, bandanna, stealth camouflage, weapons, other accessories, and more lined the room's walls. Snake sighed. He then walked over to the wall and looked for things he'd need. "Let's see...Rations, better grab a few of those...Night Vision goggles may come in handy...should probably get the thermal goggles too...SOCOM pistol is a must...I'll grab the rest if I need it when I get there." He then walked into the bathroom to relax for a while.

After a nice hot bath and a change into his sneaking suit, Snake sat down to sleep for the last hour he had in his house until he got back from Alaska. AGAIN. Suddenly, he heard a door creak. He immediately bolted upright, gun drawn towards the door. "Hey! Don't shoot! It's me, Snake!" Otacon shut off his stealth camouflage. 

"Otacon!" Snake said as he holstered his SOCOM. "I thought you gave me your stealth camouflage."

"I did," Otacon explained. "That was one of my first models. I've been developing newer ones that work better. It will give us an upper advantage."

"Let's get going, shall we?" Snake replied. They headed out of his house, and Otacon walked to his old, rusty beater. "Ahem." Snake cleared his throat and shook his head towards his Viper. 

"A good choice." Otacon replied with a smile. He got his things from his car and went with Snake. They then both got into the car and drove. After passing the Canadian border and travelling for hours, they came upon the southeastern Canada-Alaska border. When they stopped for the usually routine passport check, there weren't any actual officials. Instead, surrounding Snake's car, were ten Russian terrorists. "Get out of the car-Now!" One of them pointed his AKS-74u Assault rifles into the car directly at Snake. Snake got out of the car, hands in the air. Strange, he thought to himself. Where's Otacon? Where'd he go? Then he remembered the stealth. "Good old Otacon," Snake said. 

"Any friends with you?" One of the terrorists stuck the muzzle of his gun to Snake's forehead. "No," Snake calmly replied. "You?" The terrorist was puzzled. "Look behind you." The terrorist turned around to find Otacon with an assault rifle pointed at him. The terrorist immediately dropped his weapon and laid down on the ground, with his hands on the back of his head. "You're right, Otacon. That did come in handy." Otacon dropped the gun to the ground and let out a big sigh of relief. 

"You know I hate guns, Snake," Otacon said. "They make me tense up. I feel uneasy around them."

"You did a great job. We got lucky." Snake replied. He then started picking up the knocked out guards and stuffing them into his car. Otacon asked, "Snake, what are you doing?" 

"Don't want these guys letting anyone know we're here, do we?" Snake said. He then put his car into neutral, and started pushing it toward a nearby dropoff on the road. "Help me out, Otacon." Otacon came over and helped him push it over. 

"Snake, that was a $75,000 car. Why'd you do that?" Otacon was shocked at Snake's decision. 

Snake replied, "Saving the world is more important than owning a nice sports car right now. I can always buy one later." Snake picked up a silenced M9 pistol from the ground that one of the terrorists dropped, loaded it, and handed it to Otacon. "You need to stay just in sight of the terrorist base. Use this only if you need to."

"But Snake, I-"

"I know you hate guns." Snake told Otacon. "You may need it though. Oh, and take one of these." He handed Otacon a cigarette.

"Snake, smoking causes lung cancer. I don't want one of these."

"Remember how useful they can be?" Snake said. "Keep if just in case."

"Alright, Snake. Be careful." Otacon put the cigarette into his pocket and turned on his stealth camouflage. "I'll be here if you need me. I'll try to hack into their security system." 

Snake nodded, drew his SOCOM, and headed toward the base. After a short walk, he stopped and checked out the layout of the building. There were three warehouses connected only by rooftop tunnels. "This should be FUN," Snake mumbled to himself. The only entrance was guarded by many Russian terrorists in Arctic gear. There was also a large water barrier between the building and Snake. There seemed not to be any doors on the building. He would have to go through the frigid water to get in. "This is going to be a long fight," Snake said, and he set off toward the edge of the water.


	2. Chapter 2: Infiltration

Metal Gear: The New Menace

By: SolidSnake

Chapter 2: Infiltration

Snake found it particularly difficult to swim with all his gear on. He was used to swimming with diving gear and no equipment but cigarettes. But this time, he was swimming in his sneaking suit, with some gear, with a barely functional breathing mask. After swimming for about 3 minutes, he found the entrance. In one quick motion, Snake tossed his breathing mask to the floor and drew his SOCOM. He was in a fairly narrow hallway with little lighting. After scoping out the scene, he called Otacon on the codec. "Otacon," he said, "what's our status from outside the warehouse?" 

"It's fully guarded on top," Otacon replied. "There's heavy surveillance on top. Also-" Just then there was the loud noise of rotors. "Snake, a helicopter just landed on the roof of the second tower. Let me take a look and see who it is." Otacon took out his binoculars and looked out at the chopper. "That's Shalashaska! I have to tell Snake!" When he turned his head to contact Snake, he accidentally bumped his Stealth Camouflage and turned it off. At the same time, one of the guards was looking in Otacon's direction and spotted him. 

"Halt! Intruder!", the guard ran over and grabbed Otacon by the hair. "You're coming with us." Four guards took him, put him in a dinghy, and set off towards the second tower. 

Meanwhile, Snake was holding his position in the narrow hallway. _What is taking Otacon so long?_ he wondered. _All he had to do was ID the chopper's occupants. _He then decided to try to contact Otacon. "Otacon, do you read me?" No response. "Otacon, do you read? Hello?" Still no response. 

Then, a voice almost drowned out by static, replied. "Snake, be careful. Ocelot is here. He was in the chopper!" 

"Where there's Metal Gear, there's Revolver Ocelot," Snake said with a sigh. "Was there anyone else? Who was with him?"

"There was a woman. I couldn't see her face. She was being escorted by arm from a man wearing a gas mask."

"A gas mask? That sounds like...like Psycho Mantis. But he died. It has to be someone else." 

"Snake, the helicopter is parked on the-" Suddenly, Otacon and the cell guards began to struggle. After gunshots and shouting, all that was left of Otacon's Codec signal was static.

"Otacon, what happened?!" Nothing. He had to go on without Otacon's help. "Great, no backup." Snake lifted his SOCOM pistol and walked cautiously down the hallway. The hallway turned left after a long stretch, and Snake looked around the corner. There were two guards talking a ways ahead. Snake listened in.

"When will Shalashaska initiate the ignition sequence? There was an intruder outside, and I'm concerned there will be more."

"The intruder was unarmed and alone from what we can tell. Silverburgh is in control of the ignition and firing. Ask her about it."

Snake was busy trying to put all of that together. _Ignition? Of what? And who is Silverburgh? That was Meryl's last name..._ Snake thought for a moment about that. _That has to be a coincidence. Meryl is dead. She died in my arms. All because of Liquid... Liquid Snake... Some "brother" indeed. _Snake was still thinking about his memories of Meryl, when an AK was pointed in his face.

"Freeze, intruder!! You're probably with that other one, aren't you? Drop your weapons!!"


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Enemy

Metal Gear: The New Menace

By: SolidSnake

Chapter 3: Unexpected Enemy

"Drop your weapons, I said!!" Snake dropped his SOCOM pistol to the floor. He noticed that the second guard was gone. When Snake put his hands up in surrender, the guard bent over to pick up the SOCOM. In an instant, Snake was behind him, had his neck snapped, and his SOCOM in holster. 

Otacon had the headache from hell. He felt as if he had been asleep forever. Looking around, he found that he was in a makeshift prision cell. There were two guards asleep outside of his cell. _The Stealth! I should use the stealth and steal the keys from the guard._ With his stealth camouflage on, he stole the guard's key, unlocked his door, ran out of the room and tried to reach Snake by Codec. But, when he tried to use the Codec, it gave him a disabling headache. "I guess I'll have to find Snake without the help of the Codec." And he set off down the hallway to find Snake.

"That was a rush," Snake said, and picked up the guard's AKS-74u. "This could be useful." He pointed the gun in front of him and crept slowly down the hallway. Before too long he was at the end of the hallway corridor and into an open area. The area had pieces of machining material strewn about and the walls seemed charred. _There must have been some sort of huge explosion_, Snake thought to himself. He surveyed the area. Noone. Nothing but charred metal and bodies. The bodies looked as though they were a day old. _Something happened here. Something big. Something- _

There was a crash. Snake whirled around with his AK pointed in the direction of the noise. "Snake!!" A dark figure loomed in the distance. "Long time, no see. Well, short time anyway. This time I'm the bad guy. The son of Solidus. JACK THE RIPPER!!"

"Raiden?!" Snake edged toward him.

"Surely you don't think you can defeat me."

Snake laughed, "You're awfully cocky for a rookie. What makes you think you can take over the world?"

"My allies. Clones of some of the best. You defeated their originals BUT NOW THEY WILL KILL YOU!" Raiden chuckled. "There's no POSSIBLE way to escape from this facility."

"So you're the one handling the new Metal Gear project!"

"No, Snake. I'm in charge of Defense. She is in charge of Metal Gear."

"Who?"

"Silverburgh. She's the mastermind after the world now. Along with her new acquaintance! Psycho Mantis!!"

"What??? I KILLED HIM!!" Snake was growing more and more angry.

"No, Snake. You killed his brother. This is the REAL Psycho Mantis. And the real Silverburgh."

"Who is Silverburgh??"

Raiden laughed out loud. "You remember her. You met in Shadow Moses."

Snake was shocked. "Meryl?!?!"

"Yes. She is relaying messages from Mantis. He can't talk, you know. He's a telepathic one. A 'gifted mute' as he calls himself. Now, it's time for me to run. Save your friend, if you can. I have an important date with Ocelot."

"Ocelot....he's still after Metal Gear??"  


"Yes, but it's Liquid who's after Metal Gear, and Ocelot's pretty much just along for the ride."

"You'll never leave this room alive."

"Sure I will. Noone can stop me now!" Snake noticed a red laster dot on Raiden's forehead. "I am Raiden!! Jack the Ripper!!! Not a single person can match my pow-" A gunshot rang out through the room, and Raiden fell to the floor, the back half of his head gone. Snake lowered his gun. Hundreds of things were racing through his mind. _Metal Gear, Raiden, Meryl....If Meryl is still alive, then...then she still might remember me. But with Mantis...maybe he destroyed her memory...this makes no sense!_

Snake picked up his gun and made his way to the elevator. He walked into it and pressed the highest number on the pad, "20". The elevator began to move. 1, 2, 3, 4.....Snake let out a sigh. "Who killed Raiden? How'd they get in?" Snake was talking to himself. 13, 14, 15....Suddenly, the elevator lurched to a stop. The doors opened, and Snake was in a room with blood covered walls. 

Bodies and bloodpools were all over the floors. Some of the soldier's bodies were still twitching. As if they were killed only minutes ago. As if... "No, please no!!" A quivering voice was coming from the other end of the room. He brought up his weapon. A guard was in the corner of the room, shaking with fear. At once he was lifted by some invisible force into the air, and cut in half. Both of the Guard's writhing bloody halves hit the floor and created a large pool of blood, seeping into the doorway leading out of the room. The door opened, then shut. It was if someone invisible had killed the guard and opened the door..... 


	4. Chapter 4: Shock

Metal Gear: The New Menace

By: SolidSnake

Chapter 4: Shock

Snake cautiously crept towards the door, SOCOM pistol drawn and ready. He walked slowly down the corridor, being careful to step over the dead bodies. Suddenly, a hand grabbed Snake's leg. "Help me....please...help..." A guard choked to Snake. He shook off the dying terrorist's arms and went through the door. 

"But you died in Shadow Moses! How could you be alive?!?" Otacon backed into a corner and collapsed. Snake could see a figure edging closer to Otacon. When he got closer, he gasped. It was a cyborg ninja that looked exactly like Grey Fox from Shadow Moses.

"Who are you?" Snake yelled. 

The ninja replied, "I'm like you. I have no name." Snake was getting pissed.

"I said, 'Who are you?'. Answer me!"  
  
"Neither enemy nor friend. Not someone you've met before, I can assure you. You knew my mother."  
  
"What?" Snake was confused. He tried to put it all together in his mind.

The ninja laughed. "So you don't remember what happened in the Big Shell?"

"You couldn't be..." Snake paused. "Are you..are you Olga's child?"

"Correct you are." The ninja put away his sword. "Olga's son, Sergei!"

"How is that possible? Raiden was killed, so I thought that the Patriots were to kill you if he died!"

Sergei smiled. "You don't think that I could let that happen, do you? You see, after you told Raiden to go start his life over, he didn't listen to you. He set off to find me. And when he did, he told me everything, and how that if he were to die, I would. So I drugged him and gave him a blood transfusion. The nanomachines that relayed information to the Patriots were reprogrammed to always emit a signal that would tell them that he was alive and well."

"Clever. So what's your cause? Why are you here?"  
  
"I am here to kill the man who killed my mother!"

Snake nearly dropped his pistol. "Solidus?!? But Raiden killed him!"  
  
"Yes," Sergei replied. "But the United States government revived him to try to make a perfect clone of Big Boss. To fix the mistakes made in the "Les enfants terribles" project. To kill you off." He stepped towards the door. "Your friend is in that locker, hiding from my presence. You need to get him a psychiatrist. He's too jumpy, even with his Stealth Camouflage. If you need any assistance, contact me by codec. My freqency is 141.32. Here, take these." Sergei handed Snake a card. "This is a security card. It will get you past doors with security level 3 access." Snake pocketed the card. "Take this assault rifle. It is far better than that pathetic AK you have now." Snake took the gun from Sergei's hand. _Nice, a FA-MAS rifle. I like this gun._ Snake holstered the FA-MAS.

"How did you know that I-" Snake looked up and Sergei was gone.

Snake walked over to the locker Otacon was hiding in. "How long are you going to stay in there?" He laughed. "Just like Shadow Moses". Otacon got out.

"That was scary. I thought maybe they revived Grey Fox." Otacon brushed the dust off of his coat.

"Go outside," Snake told Otacon. "There should be an Icehouse somewhere nearby. It'll have rations and things inside. You'll be safe there. If I need anything, I'll be sure to call you on the codec. Go!" Otacon started out the door, then hesitated.

Otacon sighed. "I don't know why I didn't fire my handgun," he said. "I just couldn't do it. I had it for protection, but I didn't use it." Snake walked over to him. 

"People are different. Some people can shoot others without blinking an eye. You are not that type. You are a hacker, not a mercenary. You'll be safe in there. Go, before guards come."

"OK, Snake. Seeya later!" Otacon turned on his Stealth Camouflage and ran out the door. Snake drew his FA-MAS rifle from it's holster and slowly walked forward through another small corridor. After walking a ways and taking care of a few sentries, he came across a security access door. The door said _Security Access Lv. 3 required. _Snake took out his clearance card and the door opened just a little then stopped.

"What the hell is going on?" Snake was furious. He started to look back toward the door he came in from and noticed an air duct opening on the ceiling. Snake tried to reach it, but couldn't. He was _just_ too short to reach it. He had an idea. Stepping back, he set the AKS-74u on the ground. Stepping on it, he was able to grab ahold of the duct's opening, and he went into it. 

Upon entry, Snake immediately noticed that the air duct's size was abnormally large. This worried him. _Why would they make an air duct larger? It's as if they intentionally made it for personnel transport rather than ventilation..._ He crawled for a while and came upon a closed duct vent. There were two guards conversing below. Snake stopped and listened into their conversation.

"Raiden is dead. Couldn't have happened to a better person. He was a demanding son of a bitch."

The other guard chuckled. "Yes he was. But who killed him? It wasn't the intruder was it?"  
  
"No. It was that sniper woman. The best sniper on the face of the planet. Her mother was killed in Shadow Moses." _A sniper woman whose mother was killed in Shadow Moses, _Snake thought. _Could it be..._

"Sniper Wolf's daughter, Sniper Vixen."

The second guard smiled. "I know why they call her Vixen. She sure is easy on the eyes." Both guards laughed. 

"That's for sure. Lets get back to the heliport. Silverburgh is waiting." They both ran off. Snake crawled out of the duct, brushed himself off, and drew his FA-MAS once again. He noticed something that one of the guards must have dropped on the floor. He picked it up. It was a note. It said, "Silverburgh frequency: 140.15" _Meryl's freqency...just like in Shadow Moses..._ He thought for a moment. After a few minutes of deep thought, he decided to try to contact Silverburgh through the Codec. It rang, and then someone on the other side picked up.

"This is Silverburgh." Snake hesitated from shock. He could see her face...it was Meryl.


	5. Chapter 5: Vulcan Raven

Metal Gear: The New Menace

By: SolidSnake

Chapter 5: Vulcan Raven

"Snake...could it be you?" Meryl was stuttering with shock. "I thought I'd never see you again. Oh, no! Mantis is coming! Help me Sna-" The codec went blank.

"Meryl!" Snake could hear her scream and Mantis take over her mind. He could tell when it would happen, because that eerie music reminiscent of that which was playing in the Commanders Room during Shadow Moses would begin, and Meryl's voice would sound differently. "Meryl! Don't give into him! Fight it!" He realized it was useless to attempt. He walked on. 

Snake was walking for a period of time when he came upon a door. _Security Level 3 required._ He was just about to open the door, when he got a call on the Codec. It was Otacon. "Hey Snake! I just overheard something between two guards!" Snake stopped.

"What is it?"  
  
"What Raiden said about the clones- he's right! There IS clones of most of the FOX-HOUND operatives you met in MGS, as well as some others from what I hear."

"What?? Who ordered this?"

"The previous president, prior to the Big Shell incident."

"Great. Which operatives are back?"  
  
"No specifications. All I know is that they exist and are waiting to kill you. Be careful, Snake."

"I can do that. I'll keep you posted." Snake shut off the Codec and drew his FA-MAS rifle again. He opened the door in front of him. He saw an unwelcome sight.

There on the floor was the shadow of Vulcan Raven. Snake chuckled and put down his FA-MAS. "I remember that from the tanker. It's just the shadow of an Action Figure! Nothing to worry about. Hey, what's this?" He looked down and found a box of 5 grenades, 2 of them shrapnel, 2 stun, and one chaff. "These could be useful." He put them in his Sneaking Suit.   
  
Just as Snake walked past the corner, there were loud gunshots and bullets were coming at Snake. Jumping, he dodged all but one, which slammed violently into his left foot. Sprawling to the floor, he clutched his foot and started to apply a bandage. He heard a voice.

"I told you before. Snakes don't belong in Alaska. I will not let you pass." It was Vulcan Raven.

"HOW?!" Snake shouted. "I killed you!"

A loud, reverborating laugh filled the room. "I am not Vulcan Raven. I am his son. His test-tube son. HIS CLONE!"

Finishing the bandage, he stood up, FA-MAS drawn. "You won't be for long."

"You killed my predecessor, and now I will kill you. A battle to the death."

"Let's go then, if you are so tough. I'll have no trouble with you, just as I had no trouble with Vulcan."

Snake ran around the corner and the clone fired his chaingun after him. Bullets ricocheting all about, Snake put away his FA-MAS and took out a stun grenade. Pulling the pin and throwing the grenade, he knelt down and covered his eyes. "AUGH! My eyes!!" Vulcan let go of his gun to rub his eyes. "I...I cannot see!!" Snake ran over to him, put a grenade next to him, pulled the pin, and ran. Just as the clone was able to see, he looked down and the grenade exploded, violently severing his left leg and half of his left arm. "AAAAARRRGH!" Snake ran behind him and put his last grenade into his bullet reserve. Vulcan whirled himself around and began to shoot, when all at once, his gun flew out of his right hand and his reserve bullets explode, sending shard of shell casing and bullets flying through the room. "NO! My bullets!"

"Not so fast." Snake was standing in front of him, SOCOM pistol drawn. "I think your time is over. Who are the other clones?"

"I'll never tell." Raven's blood loss was getting to him.

Snake was furious. "TELL ME!" He put the pistol right up against the clone's head. "Now!"

"Never." Vulcan started. Snake pushed the gun harder into his head. "OK! I'll talk. There's me, Sniper Vixen, Deco-" Snake noticed a laser dot on Vulcan's forehead. All at once, Snake whirled around, fired a shot in the direction the laser was coming from, and turn back around just to see Vulcan Raven's head cave in from bullet impact.

  
"Damn!" Snake looked back up to where the sniper shot from, and all he could see was a hole in the glass, and blood dripping from it. "I never was good with interrogations." Searching the clone's body, Snake found a Level 5 security card and exploding ammunition for the SOCOM. 

His Codec rang.

"Snake? It's me, Meryl. I don't have much time, because Mantis is coming back."  


Snake listened. "What is it, Meryl? How did you survive?"

"They made Decoy Octopus's body resemble mine. They took me back for interrogation, and maybe as another trump card for their demands for Big Boss's body," Meryl replied. "I still love you, Snake. I still.....AAH!" An eerie tune started playing, and Meryl's voice became deeper. "I am here and waiting for you, Snake. I will KILL YOU!" 

Snake was nearly heartbroken. He couldn't bear to lose Meryl a second time. He set off to find her. 

Otacon called. "Snake, Metal Gear is not active yet. If you get there in time, you may be able to-"  
  
"Otacon. My priorities have changed for now." Snake told him. 

"What are you talking about? We're here to destroy Metal Gear!"

"Meryl is alive, and she's guarding Metal Gear with Mantis."

"What? I thought she was dead. And I thought you killed Mantis!!"   
  
"It's a long story. I'll explain later. Right now I have a job to do."  
  
"What's that?"

"Save Meryl. Then take care of that giant bipedal robot."


End file.
